melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Dollhouse (Song)
"Dollhouse" is Melanie Martinez's debut single. The music video was released on February 9th, 2014, and the song was made available for digital download two and a half months later on April 22, 2014 on iTunes. It was then featured on the Dollhouse EP ''as the opening track. It is also featured as the second track on Melanie's debut album, ''Cry Baby, along with her second EP, Pity Party EP Theme “'Dollhouse'” is about a family that appears to be perfect on the outside looking in, yet it's far from it. In Dollhouse, Crybaby's mother is an alcoholic due to her husband’s infidelity, and her brother is engulfed in the life of drugs. The daughter or Crybaby, is the only one that sees the tragedy surrounding her. Her family is visualized as the dolls living inside of a playhouse that belongs to a little girl. Since the daughter knows the truth about her dysfunctional family, she narrates the song in an attempt to get the girl to understand her reality. Videos |-|Music Video= The music video takes place inside a dollhouse, with a little girl playing with it. It shows Cry Baby's family in their various roles. For example, it shows that the dad is gone in the beginning, having an affair. The son is "smoking cannabis", and the mom is passed out on the couch. During "Picture, picture, smile for the picture" the family poses for a picture, and then returns to their activities. After the second chorus, the little girl appears inside the dollhouse and Melanie sings to her. Soon after, she appears back outside the dollhouse and runs away. Cast * Mom: Stella Rose Saint Clair * Dad: Mughen Nakamura * Brother: Edwin Zabala * Little Girl: Jessica Cherniak |-|Live Video= The live video takes place in an old house. There are balloons and vintage toys decorating the place. Miles Nasta and Mike Squillante are dressed up in onesies, with Miles playing a drum machine and Mike playing the keyboard and a guitar. Melanie is wearing a white dress with a white bow. As suggested by the title, Melanie is singing live throughout the video. This live video takes place at the same place as the Carousel live video. Lyrics Trivia * This is Melanie Martinez's current most popular song, reaching around 39 million views and counting on Youtube. * Dollhouse is the prequel to Sippy Cup, the sequel to this song. It references the line, "One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen," as it talks about what went down in the kitchen. * There was no real reason for the bunny to be in the kitchen scene, Melanie stated that he just wanted to be in the video. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the 5th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "And in her picture perfect home Momma’s drunk while daddy moans Her brother always comes home stoned She watches in her room alone" Gallery Dollhouse/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Category:Singles Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Dollhouse Tour Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 2 Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 3 Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Dollhouse EP Category:Dollhouse Category:Concerts Category:Pity Party EP